And …life goes on…
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Ikuto is dead and Amu is sad.Who'll come to  cheer her up?Our favorite Jack of course!


**Marian: Hey guys !Here is a one-shot about Amu and Kukai!**

**Kukai: We hope that you'll like it!**

**Marian: Amu do the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Okay !Marian doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Marian: Thanks Amu! Let's go!**

**And …life goes on…**

**Normal Pov**

It was a summer shining morning. Amu was sleeping in her bed when the phone rang. She woke up and picked it up.

"Hello." She said still sleepy.

"Hello .Are you Hinamori Amu?" asked a male voice.

"Yes."

"I am afraid I have some bad news for you." The man said.

"What happened and who are you?" she asked curious.

"I'm Ikuto's uncle."

" Ikuto ! Did anything happen to him?" she asked now worried.

"I don't know how to say this but"... he hesitated for a moment.

" I'm so sorry but he died in a car accident .I'm so sorry." And he hung up.

**Amu's Pov**

"Ikuto is dead?" I said with tears in my eyes.

My charas just woke up and saw me crying.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Ikuto is dead!" I said while I burst into more tears.

"Amu-chan." They said softly.

"Amu-chan! Don't be sad! Ikuto wouldn't like that .He would like to see you smile Amu-chan!" Ran encouraged me.

I tried to smile but I failed and started crying again.

**Ran's Pov**

" Girls we have to do something! I can't stand seeing her crying like this." I suggested.

"We have to call someone who can cheer her up .But who?" Miki questioned.

Then Su spoke "You are right . We have to call her best friend desu."

"Hmm. Why don't we call him?" I exclaimed.

"Him?" Miki asked.

I ignored her and took Amu-chan's mobile and call his number.

Soon he picked it up.

"Hello Kukai here!"

"Kukai ! Can you come at Amu-chan's house? Something bad happened." I replied to him.

"Sure! I'm coming!" he said and ended the call.

'I hope that he will cheer her up.' I thought.

**Meanwhile with Kukai**

**Kukai's Pov**

I rushed outside .I ran towards Hinamori's house.

'I have to hurry up. Ran sounded worried. I have to figure out what happened!'

In 5 minutes I was in front of her house.

I rang the bell.

The door opened by Amu's mum.

"Hi my dear Kukai !Are you here to see Amu-chan?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok! Amu-chan! Kukai is looking for you!" she cried.

"Let him in!" I heard Amu reply.

"Ok ! Haven't see here for ages . It's good to see you again."

"Same here." I responded .

She led me to her daughter's room and I said" Mrs. Hinamori can I take Amu to the amusement park?"

"No problem !Just don't be late ok!" Midori said.

"Hai!" I replied.

I knocked on the door and I heard "Come in!".

I opened the door to see her crying in her bed.

"Kukai?" she said sobbing.

"Yes. Why are you crying?"

She jumped and hugged me .I was shocked but I hugged her back and said

"Now tell your best friend what's wrong."

"Ikuto ."she whispered.

"Ikuto what?" I asked.

"He is dead!" she retorted.

I hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry Amu .But do you think Ikuto would like to see you crying like this?"

She shook her head.

"I know how you feel. My parents died when I was 10." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"It's ok. They'll always be in my heart so it's like they are alive .Ikuto would want you to be ok. He would hate to see you crying. So please stop crying for him. "I comforted her.

She stopped crying and turned to me.

"Thanks for being here Kukai." She whispered with a sad smile.

"No problem !But I can't see you like this .I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not Kukai! You actually cheered me up!" she responded with a smile.

"I know but I still feel like that .How about taking you somewhere to have fun?"

I dragged her and led her outside.

"Kukai where are we going?" she cried.

"You'll find out!"

We were close .I tied a blindfold to her head so she couldn't see anything.

"Kukai what are you doing?" she asked.

I grinned. "You'll see!"

When we were there .I let her open her eyes.

**Amu's Pov**

'What the hell is he doing?'

I opened my eyes and saw an amusement park .It wasn't the one I used to go with Ikuto .

"Ikuto." I muttered a little sad.

"Now now ,Amu I brought you here to have fun .So by all means let's do that!" Kukai exclaimed.

He dragged me to many games.

Time flew quickly .And soon it was dark outside.

"Amu-chan I hope that you had fun today." Kukai said while he was walking me home.

"I really enjoyed it." I replied and giggled.

"That's good!" he grinned.

Soon we were home.

I went to the door and said "Thanks for helping me feel a little better."

Then he did something that surprised me he came closer and kissed my cheek.

I blushed." Kukai?"

"I want you to be happy so with this kiss I promise you that I'll protect you or cheer you up no matter what." He said.

"Kukai." I muttered.

"Cya tomorrow Amu-chan! And don't be sad !Ok?" he said.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Great! Bye!" he waved to me and left.

I lay at my bed.

For some reason I almost forgot about a certain cat.

**The end**

**Marian: How was it? Did you like it?**

**Kukai and Amu :It was great!**

**Marian: Thanks guys!**

**Ikuto: Why I had to be the one who died?**

**Marian :Oh you don't know. Because I hate you!**

**Amu: Anyway ,please review.**

**Kukai :You'll take a cookie if you do!**

**Marian: Cya!**

**Everyone: Cya!**


End file.
